


Dance with Me

by Trashcanniballecter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: Foggy and Matt dance together at a wedding.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago. Like season 1 forever ago. I re-read it recently and thought it was cute enough to post here so here ya go.

"Come on Murdock! It'll be fun I swear!" Foggy tugged gently at Matt's arm. They were at an old college friends wedding, this was the perfect time for Foggy to dance with Matt without it seeming weird. He was  _not_ going to blow this chance.

"Please? It's a wedding! Have fun, dance!" 

"I'm fine where I am, thank you." Matt weakly attempted to turn away from the dance floor. He already knew he would lose this, Foggy is very persuasive, but he wanted to at least make an attempt at an argument.

"Just a few songs. I won't push you into anybody and I'll only step on your feet a little bit! Promise! And Don't give any of that 'I can't dance' crap. You regularly jump off tall buildings onto other tall buildings and beat the crap out of bad guys with your epic ninja moves. You can handle dancing with lil' ol' me." Foggy was determined. He was going to his dance. He didn't care if Matt made him drink Karen's coffee for a week as revenge. It would be  _worth it._

"One dance." Matt stated. If he had to do this he was going to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Five."

"Three."

"Deal." Perfect. Now Foggy can woo Matt with his skills on the dance floor. He won't  _see_ it, but he'll  _feel_ it and can probably sence it with his whole 'world on fire' thing. This might actually work.

"Come Murdock, let me amaze you with my skill. I just waggled my eyebrows seductively." Matt sighed but let a small affectionate smile apear on his face. Foggy was just too cute sometimes.

"Lead the way Nelson." Matt put his hand at the crook of Foggys elbow, like they always did when they walked together, and they walked out to the dance floor just as some happy relatively face paced song came on. Foggy found a good spot on the floor to start dancing. Foggy moved his hands to Matt's upper arms and Matt held onto both Foggys elbows. Foggy started to rock and shimmy them to the beat of the song.

"I feel like we look ridiculous." Matt wasn't ready to show Foggy he was right, this  _was_ nice. Foggy beamed at him.

"We look  _Absolutely Ridiculous_! It's great!" Foggy laughed as he pulled Matt closer and continued their, in Foggys personal opinion, fabulous dance. Matt smiled wide at Foggys obvious joy. By the second song Matt was having just as much fun as Foggy. The next song was a slow song.

"Uh, maybe we should stop now." Matt started to turn away from the dance floor, a blush on his cheeks. Foggy held onto Matt's arm.

"You promised me three songs Murdock, I'm not letting you go back on that. And I love this song! Come on Matt, dance with me." Matt could practically  _feel_ the pleading look in Foggys face. He wasn't about to hurt his best friends feeling because he was afraid of showing his own.

"Ok. Last song." Matt smiled as Foggy pressed forward and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Matt placed his hands on Foggys waist and they started to sway. Foggy sighed, rested his head against Matt's shoulder and softly sang along to the music.

" _Every long lost dream, lead me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you."_ Matt turned his face down to Foggy. Matt gathered his courage and brought a hund up to Foggys cheek, turning his head slightly so that they were now face to face.

"Hmm?" Foggy was confused for a moment until he realized that Matt was slowly leaning in. Foggy didn't even give it a moments thought, he leaned forward and connected their lips. It felt right. Then it hit him, He was  _Kissing Matt! Matt_ was  _Kissing **Him**_!  _He_ and  _Matt_ were  _Kissing!_ Holy Shit, Don't let this be a dream. It would be totally unfair and very much Not Cool if this were a dream. The kiss ended far too soon for Foggys liking.

"Um, I uh." Matt was blushing and flustered. It was such an odd sight from Matt. It was beautiful. Foggy wanted to see it more.

"Took you long enough, I've been wanting you to do that since college." Foggy pulled Matt back into his arms and smiled into his shoulder.

"Really?" Matt was stunned. He had a feeling Foggy might feel the same way but he always thought that it was just wishful thinking.

"Of course, you dork." Matt buried his face in Foggys hair. They both couldn't stop smiling like idiots. And Matt knew they would have many,  _many_ more dances.


End file.
